


Earring

by My_Beating_Hart



Series: A Mahariel's Travels [31]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ear Piercing, Earring, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theron gets his ear pierced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earring

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to that one anon on Tumblr who requested I write this. Whoever you are, you're cool.

“It will only take a second.” Zevran informed him with an almost playful smirk, when Theron asked about the earring, and the Antivan turned his head so his remaining earring glinted in the light like a new gold coin, showing off proudly.

“I’m guessing it’ll hurt?” Theron asked dryly, examining the blond’s pierced ear curiously.

“Yes, but no more than a tattoo.” Zevran looked up at the Dalish elf as they finished refilling their water skins. “Which ear do you want it in?”

Theron frowned as he straightened up, absently shaking water from his hand. He hadn’t thought about that.

“Which one do you think it’ll look better on?” He asked, watching a brief look of surprise flit across the former Crow’s face as he stood as well. It seemed Zevran was still unused to the idea that his opinions mattered or were worth considering.

Zevran’s expression turned pensive, and he reached out to gently rest his fingers under the black-haired elf’s chin, gently turning his head to one side and then the other as his eyes narrowed in thought.

“Hm. Right, but it is your ear.” He announced with a casual shrug, dropping his hand and turning to lead the short way back to the camp. Theron smiled faintly.

“Right it is, then.”

Zevran glanced back at him, and smiled back.

“I shall get my needle, yes?”

 

They decided to wait until after the evening meal, once they’d retired to Theron’s tent for the night. Thankfully, neither of them were on watch tonight at any point.

The ranger watched, both curious and wary, as Zevran double-checked the cloth he was going to use was clean. The needle was in his other hand, only just hidden behind his finger.

“Are you ready?” The blond asked as he sat down on the bedroll behind the Dalish elf, and Theron nodded as he sat up, turning his head compliantly. He felt Zevran’s warm finger and thumb against his earlobe, testing the skin, and took in a deep breath. He remembered the process of getting his own _vallaslin_ enough to know that tensing himself in anticipation of the pain would only make it worse. Zevran moved slightly, just outside the range of his vision.

“So, what are your plans for tomorrow, _mi amor_?” The blond asked suddenly, and Theron frowned in confusion. A second later, a sharp pain lanced through the ranger’s ear. He twitched automatically, but knew better than to pull his head away and risk the piercing becoming an injury. Instead, he merely swore at the Antivan sitting behind him.

Zevran chuckled low in his throat, withdrawing the needle and checking the freshly-made hole before he handed the ranger the cloth. He’d decided in advance not to take any insults Theron threw at him personally.

“Fen’harel’s _teeth_ …” Theron hissed, free to curl up slightly on himself and have the luxury of attending to the pain and bleeding for a second.

“The question is, was it as painful as your _vallaslin_?” Zevran replied, gently pulling the ranger’s hand away from his ear so he could put the earring in before the newly-pierced hole began to swell closed.

“Getting my _vallaslin_ took longer, but it wasn’t as sharp. They didn’t stab like you do.” Theron answered, wincing at the feeling of contact on suddenly painful and sensitive skin.

“Well, your clan were not trained assassins raised to stab things with sharp little needles, I hope.” The Antivan pointed out dryly, dropping his hand and admiring his handiwork.

“Hm.” Theron huffed, reaching a hand up gingerly to feel the cold circle of metal that was now in his ear.

“There, done. So handsome.” Zevran reported with a smirk. “You’ll need to keep the earring in for now, so the hole doesn’t heal shut.” He added.

“Fair enough.” Theron nodded, turning his head so he could look over his shoulder at the blond, brushing his braids out of the way. “Do I suit it?”

Zevran was about to suggest they go and steal that mirror of Morrigan’s so the black-haired elf could see for himself, but then he remembered what Theron had once told him about his view on mirrors. Perhaps not, then.

The Antivan looked the ranger over, the gleam of gold against black hair and dark brown skin, and he nodded. “Like it was made for you.” He answered, winding his arms round the Dalish elf’s midsection and pulling him close. The earring that had once been his, and now Theron openly wore it for the others to see... Zevran pressed a kiss to the ranger's shoulder. They did not often trade overly-loving compliments like other couples would, because they simply didn’t need to.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking requests, either through here or the blog.  
> http://a-mahariels-travels.tumblr.com/post/108658556283/series-update


End file.
